


Second Best

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Gen, prompt: second best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes cannot bear to be second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

Perhaps it was the way he talked about the plans for their future: a swift as possible marriage, a move to his hometown of Kohlingen, their two or three children who would play in a fenced in yard. They were dreams already formed long before they met, ones he had shared with a girl who was pale like moonlight and had hair like a starless night. 

He didn’t ask what she wanted, though not out of malice or thoughtlessness; it was like he was stuck at that point many years ago when he had wanted to propose to Rachel. This was confirmed when he gave her the ring Rachel never had seen. She recognized the box, seeing as he had often took it out and stared at it when there was still hope about the Phoenix Esper.  
Weeks later she would end up placing the ring on the table near their bed in Figaro Castle before collecting her things to leave. Edgar saw her as she went but didn’t say a word; she had confided in him weeks ago and he knew what this was. ‘I can’t live someone else’s life’ she had told him, ‘I can’t be second best’.


End file.
